


Броуновские частицы

by eivalance



Series: Works in Russian / Работы на русском [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivalance/pseuds/eivalance
Summary: Девять личностей Шерлока испытывают нервы Джона на прочность. Майкрофт наблюдает.
Series: Works in Russian / Работы на русском [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815691





	Броуновские частицы

**Author's Note:**

> Броуновское движение - непрерывное хаотическое движение микроскопических частиц.
> 
> Перенос со старого аккаунта на фикбуке. Фанфик 2016 года выпуска.

Джон молчал, хмурился, поджимал губы, стискивал кулаки, исподлобья смотрел на соседа и, не вытерпев, скрылся в кухне и загремел посудой, бормоча себе под нос что-то про “чертовых шесть лет”.

Майкрофта это позабавило чуть больше, чем новостные сводки, которые он читал, без комфорта устроившись в жестком кресле Шерлока. 

Незамедлительно отреагировав на раздавшийся от холодильника шум, Энди коротко, жестом Милли поднял голову от ноутбука, на котором Арчи кропал сверхсекретные коды. Ключи к ним предстояло подбирать Шерлоку-ядру. Энни брезгливо поджала губы, когда в гостиной снова появился Джон, рассерженно потрясающий чьей-то головой из морга и что-то кричащий. Но слов Шарль разобрать не мог, потому что не понимал английского. 

Энни давно говорила Ивану, что нельзя хранить подобную гадость в холодильнике, но на его защиту неизменно вставали остальные - такие же помешанные - и ей (как и Джону) приходилось мириться. 

\- Шерлок, - вполголоса позвал Майкрофт, гаденько улыбаясь. Все разом обернулись. - Самоконтроль. Пока ваш разум наполнен хаосом, вы не добьетесь результата.

Грета отпустила ехидный комментарий о том, что у кого-то слишком много шоколадных конфет отложилось на попе, и ушла. Окаменевшим лицом Майкрофта еще секунду наслаждался стройный француз Шарль, способный в полной мере оценить шутку, потому что Шерлок-ядро скучающим голосом перевел ему с немецкого слова танцовщицы.

Затем вылез Иван, повернул голову к Майкрофту и спросил с ужасным русским акцентом, нельзя ли ему посмотреть остатки тел. Брат отрицательно покачал головой. Энни снова брезгливо скривилась. Грета вернулась и забрала ее с собой смотреть котят (где в мозгу Шерлока дамы смогли отыскать котят, не мог понять даже Майкрофт-младший).

Вполне предсказуемо вспылил Арчи (он делал это строго раз в полчаса), шарахнул ладонью по столу и велел всем заткнуться. Когда стих его голос, настенные часы забили двенадцать. Майкрофт отметил про себя, что они непозволительно отстают на семь секунд.

\- Ты написал? - резко спросил Милли у Арчи и приблизил лицо к монитору, силясь различить крошечные буковки. - Черт возьми, где мои очки?

\- И мои сигареты, - встрял Шерлок-ядро. - Джон!

Джон появился из кухни и своим фирменным “я-очень-зол” голосом сообщил, что очки Милли лежат в ванной, а сигареты Шерлок выкурил еще позавчера. На что Майкрофт-младший самодовольно заявил, что он просто поджег их и изучал состав дыма. Майкрофту-младшему всегда было двенадцать, и он с ослиным упорством изобретал велосипед.

\- Нет, я не написал, тупоумный ты кретин! - рявкнул Арчи и отшатнулся от экрана. - Как я могу написать, если ты мне мешаешь?

Милли возмутился, но пришла Грета, что-то гавкнула на своем языке, и Шарль захохотал. Все заголосили еще громче. 

\- Мы как броуновские частицы, - покачал головой Иван.

Джон со стуком поставил перед ними чашку с чаем. Они вздрогнули и прыснули, как кошки, по углам, оставив (как обычно) ядро расхлебывать Джонову злость и обиду.


End file.
